twilightfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Claud
Claud is a vampire of Russian origin and a member of the British Coven. He is the twin brother of Ida and the adopted son of Gabriel and Helena. As a member of the british coven he drinks both human and animal blood. Not much else is known about his or Ida's history. It is known that he has a loving, protective relationship for his sister. History Claud and his twin sister Ida were born in 1524 and raised in Russia by their father after their mother died from her pregnancy (in which she was turned into a vampire). After their father left home to join the military, Claud and his sister protected themselves for many years until he was found by Ilsa, a vampire who was drawn to his determination and turned him. For at least 2 years, Claud learned how to gain control, and constantly had problems because he had to feed on human blood without the chance to feed on animals, but eventually got the hang of it. When he secretly returned to his estate, Claud heard his sister scream and stormed through his home to find his sister been raped by one of her butlers. Shocked by this, he immediately kills the butler while his sister tried to run. Claud sped to the door and promised he would never hurt her. Believing that she wasn't safe, Claud took Ida to Ilsa's estate. After explaining everything to his creator, Ilsa decided to keep her as a human for several months since it was possible that she could end up pregnant. Six months later, his sister was pregnant and was about to give birth to her child. Claud saw that she was going to die and asked Ilsa to turn her. After Ilsa turned Ida into a vampire as she birth to a son, Claud was forced to deliver his newborn nephew to an adoptive family since Ilsa forbids the law for vampires to keep humans. Claud never wanted to rush into details about him and Ida being in the Russian coven and usually keeps it a secret. Claud and Ida stayed with the Russian coven for over 150 years before joining the British coven in the 1890's. Claud enjoys a better lifestyle with the British coven, and enjoys having a proper family, not just coven mates. Physical description Claud looks 2 years younger than his sister Ida, since it took a few years for him to control his thirst, he couldn't trust himself with her safety, so he is around the age of 16, while Ida is 18. Like Ida, Claud has brownish blond hair with angelic, inhuman beauty. His skin is pale, hard like granite and will glitter in sunlight as if thousands of diamonds have been imbedded in his skin. He has burgandy coloured eyes as a sign of being Half-Vegetarian which will darken with thirst. Personality Claud has a strong attitide to his own beliefs. He strongly defends his sister, but shows a distrustful demeanor to any vampire outside his coven. Powers and abilities: Weakening shield : Main Article: Weakening Shield : "It's always been a useful trick, when i've wanted to protect my little sister, or, of course, my master" ::: ―Claud about his ability Claud is in control of a shielding skill. He can project a shield which makes anyone who comes across it weak or disorientated. He is able to severely weaken those around him, making the power come in useful when his life or someone else' life is at stake, mostly when he is protecting his sister. Individuals who are in contact with his shield will promptly fall over unconcious Claud always felt in his human life that everyone including him should do anything and everything to protect people, even if it meant harming those who threatened him. This thought clinged to him from his human life to his new life as a vampire. Relationships : Main Article: Relationships Ida Ida is Claud's twin sister. Ida does sometimes act like his older sibling because she looks older than him, but Claud doesn't give any though to it. Claud's main priority of protection is Ida, over Gabriel, the leader or any other in the coven. Claud loves Ida very much and that has never faded from their relationship. Ilsa Ilsa is the leader of the Russian coven and Claud's creator. While he was a human, desperate to return to his home to see Ida again, Ilsa was struck by his dedication to her safety, she turned him. Ilsa taught Claud the laws and also had to teach himself control so that he could see Ida. Ida though of Claud as her personal favourite and acted like a solemn mother figure to him, and Ida. Gabriel Gabriel is Claud's new leader and became his adoptive farther after a few years after joining his coven. Claud was employed as Gabriel's bodyguard along with Naomi and her burning gift. Gabriel holds Claud in the highest regard for protecting his sister. Helena Helena is Gabriel's wife and Claud's adoptive mother. Helena loves Claud and Ida as her own children, talking often how Ida looks like her and how Claud resembles Gabriel. Joseph Joseph is a co-leader or the third in control of the British Coven. He is also Claud and Ida's adoptive brother. He is fond of having Claud around because of his motivations, such as protecting his sister, and his gift Etymology Claud is a variant of the Latin name Claude, meaning "lame". An ironic meaning to someone who protects people.